Imperial Military (Stilor Empire)
The Imperial Military is the combined title for armed forces of the Stilor Empire. It consists of the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Army. Also a part of the Imperial Military, but not considered independant branches, are the Imperial Marines and Barana Self Defense Force. The Imperial Military is under the technical authority of the Emperor/Empress as Supreme War Leader. However, the Minister of War is the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military. Assisting the Emperor/Empress is Imperial Security Council, composed of advisors and military officials. Additionally, each branch maintains a command staff of professional sailors and soldiers to advise the Emperor Empress. Both branches of the Imperial Military are under the control of the Ministry of War, though each is given a deal of autonomy. Finally, during times of peace, the Barana Self Defense Force acts independent, though in concert with, the Imperial Military. It is only during times of war, where the BDSF is incorporated into the Imperial Military. From the time of its inception, the Imperial Military has a been a powerful force within the Empire. It also acts as one of the primary modes of social progression with the fairly stratified Stilor society. While there are many members of the aristocracy within the Imperial Military, and many are promoted quicker, most of the military is made up of commoners who are given every opportunity to succeed. Perhaps the best example of this, is Grand Admiral Rom'Dep, the head of the Imperial Navy and Minister of War. The Imperial Military is one of the largest in known space, drawing its recruits from a large, willing, volunteer pool. While conscription has been used in the past, it has not been used for decades. Stilor and Barana are both natural fighters, evolved from species that are either predator or have had to fight to survive. Add to this a martial tradition that values unyielding strength, long hours of training, and top of the line equipment and you have the Stilor Imperial Military. While exact spending levels are unknown, it is known that the budget of the Imperial military is given great deference and politicians are very reluctant to not give the military what it wants, if not more. History TBD Personnel and Recruitment The Imperial Military is a professional, volunteer force with both an active and reserve component. While the Imperial Military is a volunteer force, conscription can be enacted by the Emperor/Empress at the request of the Minister of War. Imperial Military sailors, marines, and soldiers are recruited from all Imperial Worlds and are found serving throughout the Empire and abroad. Members of the Imperial Military hold a rank, regardless of branch. Either officer, warrant, or enlisted, and can be promoted. A Stilor is eligible to join the Imperial Military at at 16 and a Barana at age 20 (due to Barana growth patterns), provided they can pass the physical and make it through training. Officers are typically older, however, having gone to one of the service academies a part of their education or having been given a commission while in the service. Enlisted personnel join a branch for a term of years, which can be extended at the will of the person or the need of the branch. The Imperial Navy is, by far, the largest, most prestigious branch of the Imperial Military. Stationing Foreign Outside of the Stilor Empire, Imperial Military personnel serve on bases (primarily Imperial Marines and Imperial Navy) and facilities either rented or loaned to the Imperial Navy for specific purposes. In addition, the Imperial Navy frequently "shows the flag," maintaining relations with foreign states and hunting pirates. Domestic With the Empire, Imperial Military personnel are found on every occupied planet and star system providing security, hunting pirates, and defending the Empire from attack. There are a number of different bases, including shipyards and defense grids that are also manned by Imperial Military personnel. Branches There are two independent branches of the Imperial Military, the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army. Additionally, the Imperial Marines are the ground/assault arm of the Imperial Navy and the Barana Self-Defense Force is an autonomous military unit consisting of both stellar and terrestrial forces under a unified command. Imperial Navy Imperial Navy, Imperial Marines The Imperial Navy is the senior, and largest, branch of the Imperial Military. It is armed with ships of every size from the largest dreadnoughts to the smallest fighters. The Imperial Navy's lead by a Grand Admiral, who is also the Minister of War, and divided into a number of fleets and commands. Their are currently ___ fleets, with the largest three commands being the System Defense Command, charged with manning system defense throughout the Empire, Imperial Naval Intelligence, charged with gathering intelligence about the state of foreign fleets and militaries, and Logistics Command, charged with overseeing the production of ships, weapons, and training. The two primary missions for the Imperial Navy are the defense of the Empire from threats, both foreign and domestic, and the irradication of piracy wherever it is found. Imperial Navy officers are trained at the Imperial Naval Academy is found in orbit of Ko'Doresh, a large gas giant in the Sti'Vel System of the Sti'Vel Sector. Imperial Marines The Imperial Marines are the security and assault force for the Imperial Navy. At least a small contigent of them are found on every Imperial Navy ship in the Empire and every base. Within the Imperial Marines exists the Imperial Guard, considered the best of the best. The Imperial Guard is only given two missions, protecting the Imperial Family and their residences, and filling the ranks of the Imperial Commandos, a light infantry/special forces group training for rapid response and special forces missions. In there security role, they are not only tasked with the protection of Imperial Navy Ships, but the defense of Imperial Naval facilities and Stilor Imperial Embassies. Meanwhile, in there assault role, Marines specialize in rapid response, planetary landings. They will seize a beachhead and expand it, protecting the area under the Imperial Army can arrive. Imperial Marine officers are trained at the Imperial Naval Academy and then receive further, specialized, training at different facilities throughout the Empire. Imperial Army Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the sledge hammer of the Imperial Military. While the Imperial Marines specialize in rapid deployment and securing a beachhead, the Imperial Army specializes in decimating enemies by overwhelming force. Imperial Army weapons and vehicles are generally harder hitting than Marine counter-parts, on the downside, they tend to be slower. The Imperial Army has two missions, garrison Imperial worlds and provide heavy support for the conquest/pacification of worlds under attack by the Empire. The Imperial Army is lead by the General of the Army and is divided into a number of Army Groups. Additionally, a number of commands exist to provide support for the field units. Imperial Army officers are trained at the Imperial Army Academy is found on Gar'Dok, in the Ma'Bel System of the Ma'Bel Sector. Barana Self Defense Force Barana Self Defense Force The BSDF is a small, but highly trained, unified force of both stellar and ground units. It is charged with the protection of the Barana Sector. During times of peace the BSDF operates independently of the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army. However, in times of war, the BSDF is folded into its Imperial counterpart. Much like the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army, the Stellar Command of the BSDF is charged with patrolling for pirates and stellar defense, while the Ground Command of the BSDF is charged with the protection of planets. Unlike the Imperial Navy, however, there is no Marine contingent. Instead, Ground Command soldiers are attached to Stellar Command ships, where they provide the same duties as Imperial Marines. BDSF officers are trained at either the Imperial Naval Academy or Imperial Army Academy, depending on which Command they wish to enter. Category:Stilor